Luck and Odds
by SpyroAndToothless
Summary: Rai was just an average photographer when he encounters Team Rocket with a captured Zeraora! He goes to help the Pokémon, but after that it all goes downhill (Transformation fic)(Please no flames)


Third-Person POV

It was a quiet morning as the sun was starting to peek out of the mountain's horizon. Rai loves waking up very early as to always catch these wonderful sights. More so to take photos of them with his very expensive camera his mother got him. His Pokémon Togedemaru on the other hand isn't quite the morning person, most probably because he goes to sleep after midnight. Rai gets out of the shower and puts on his morning-pictures outfit with his distinguishing blue jacket with a picture of Reshiram and Zekrom in the back, his blue and black glasses, and his lucky pendant in the shape of a lightning bolt, a gift from his sister Maris. He grabbed his somewhat large bag that had his camera and a sandwich and some fruit for later. He grabbed Togedemaru and set off. As he was walking down the steps, he saw his friend Aella, who as her name describes as relentless and unstoppable. No wonder why she has almost every gym badge and top-tier Pokémon. Her Arcanine and Zorua were walking alongside her. It's easy to spot her with her blue hair with teal fades.

"Good morning Rai! Going for another one of your 'famous' photo shoots?" Aella knows that Rai sometimes messes up even the most once-in-a-lifetime photos and even the most easiest ones.

"Ha, ha, ha. Ha. This time I'll make every picture perfect. Pun unintended." Rai retorted.

"Well you just jinxed yourself, and no one is such a sucker for superstitions and luck as you." Aella remarked. It's true, he was as she put it a sucker. But today it will be different, he was sure of it because he's an optimist. "Let's go. Have a nice day!" She signaled her Pokémon to follow her. It's safe to say now that he was crushing her so hard. He walked the opposite way of Aella and still surprised that Togedemaru is still asleep. Well it's gonna be a little boring but at least he will be able to hear the Fletchlings sing. As he walked even more downer the hill of the pathway he stumbled upon a Furret sharing a Sitrus Berry with a small Noibat. As fast as lightning Rai took out his camera and snapped the cute duo. The picture came out more perfect than he anticipated. He felt proud of himself. He strayed away from the path and got to a clearing where a lake, the mountain range, and the sun aligned just right. The conditions were perfect, he had his lucky pendant, nothing could stop this picture. He takes it, and few couple more just in case it blurred the first time. He checks the pictures under a tree where an Emolga was watching him. The pictures were so perfect, it was satisfying. But then he couldn't believe his eyes. Near the lake stood a legendary Pokémon! Zeraora! He grabbed his camera and when he was about to take the picture, it disappeared.

"Dammit," Rai sighs. Well his luck was ought to run out soon. He was packing up when he saw Togedemaru running down the hill to the lake. And then he slipped and started rolling. "TOGEDEMARU!" Rai exclaims. Togedemaru is not panicking but instead laughing as he rolled down at such a high speed. Togedemaru then rolled over a rock that he used as a ramp and splashed to the lake. Rai was relieved a little he stopped rolling. Then the relief turned to anxiety as he thought was Togedemaru drowning! Then Togedemaru floated up, not a care in the world. With a sigh of relief Rai fell to the grassy ground. This is a little too much adventure for me, he thought. But fate had other plans as he heard a bang and then something covered with netting fell down fell down and rolled down the cliff.

It was a Zeraora.

Rai rushed towards the downed ensnared legendary and Togedemaru floating to the lake's edge to reache Rai. Rai was starting to undo the net when...

"HEY! THAT BELONGS TO US!" A voice shouted out. Rai looks up the cliff and sees at least half a dozen people with black clothes and an "R" in their uniforms. Rai knew who they were because Aella told him about them. Team Rocket. "I thought I told you that Pokémon belongs to us!" A person with dark red hair exclaimed. She must be the leader.

"You are trying to capture a legendary Pokémon! They're supposed to be free!" Rai shouted back. Although at the back of his mind he always wanted to have a legendary.

"Scram kid! We caught it fair and square!" A grunt commanded.

"Using nets seem to be unorthodox," Rai said smugly.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Raichu come on out!" The grunt shouted and threw a PokéBall and came out a Raichu. The others except the commander followed suit. A Natu, a Zubat, a Pidgeotto, and a Marshtomp, not good, thought Rai. But if he remembers correctly most of those Pokémon are highly susceptible to Electric-type Pokémon. And luckily Togedemaru is an Electric-type Pokémon.

"Togedemaru, use Rollout!" Rai shouts. Togedemaru aims it and hits the Pidgeotto. An instant hit as the Pidgeotto just fainted. The Zubat went ahead to try to tackle it but Togedemaru was too fast and the Zubat ended up crashing to a tree.

"Natu, use Thunder Wave!" Another grunt shouted. The Natu shot a Thunder Wave towards Togedemaru, but let himself get hit by it. Of course, Togedemaru can absorb the lightning and use it for his moves. With a shine of his glasses, Rai goes for the checkmate.

"Togedemaru, use Zing Zap!" Rai boldly exclaims. Togedemaru becomes a spinning electrical pinball of death and instantly defeats the Natu. Marshtomp was able to block it a few times before inevitably gets hit and faints. Togedemaru stopped spinning with only mild vertigo.

"MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!?" The leader boomed. She took out an Ultra-Ball and out came a a Golurk. Not good, Rai thought. The Golurk rushed Togedemaru and tackled him hard and launched him far. Fortunately Togedemaru' spikes were still poking out and it hit the trapped legendary's net. The spikes sliced through a few ropes, but Zeraora was able to free itself. It turned its attention to its captors and supercharged its paws with electrical energy and slammed the ground towards the group. Rai barely manages to dodge the maelstrom of lightning hurtling towards the leader and her lackeys. They became more fried than French fries after that attack. The Golurk, though at a type advantage, took a heavy blow from it. The Zeraora then turned to Rai's Togedemaru and grabbed it and then proceeded to grab Rai and ran as fast as it could away from Team Rocket.

"Grrr, send the drones to intercept the legendary, I'll deal with the kid myself," the commander announced. A grunt activated three drones armed with what appears to be heavy artillery. The leader must be very desperate to get that Zeraora. Meanwhile, Rai tries to speak with the legendary that he saved and saved his life, but all he got was silence. Togedemaru seemed to be very shook about what's happening. Then Zeraora stopped and started checking its surroundings. Even Rai could hear a quiet humming coming from behind them. Then the trio spotted the drones and as one of them dropped a bomb, Zeraora booked it. The drones were somehow able to catch up to Zeraora's incredible speed, but Togedemaru was able to zap one of them to stop it shooting at them. Zeraora shot out a lightning bolt and scorched through a drone. The last one wasn't going down so easily as it started to blast out a barrage of unrelenting missiles and as Zeraora looked back to finish it off with a powerful lightning bolt, the drone launched a missile at the ground and launched the trio down a cliff. Rai heard a few cracks as he fell down the hill. When the ringing finally stopped he assessed his surroundings, and was relieved his Togedemaru was okay. But then he realized Zeraora was unresponsive. He dragged the legendary into the forest as to no one could spot them. He rested Zeraora onto a tree and started breathing unsteadily. Rai tried to search up for nearby Pokémon Centers, but he couldn't get any signal. Rai was worried for Zeraora since he seemed very unstable. Then Zeraora spat out some blood and it further confirmed Rai's morbid thoughts. Rai heard once that if someone kills a legendary, horrible, horrible things would happen. Then a ping came and marked the nearest Pokémon Center. Rai grabbed the injured legendary and put it over his shoulders. Although only a little while after his leg started to hurt so he stopped and carefully laid Zeraora down. Rai didn't what to do with the legendary and the pain from his leg didn't help at all. It started to get dark so Rai thought it could be good to rest for now. Although Togedemaru fell asleep instantaneously, Rai hasn't even felt any sleepy. Maybe it's me worrying about Zeraora, he thought. Although he had a nagging thought that he's being watched. Normally Togedemaru or Zeraora would've responded in some way. Then Rai felt a wave of drowsiness and went to sleep. Some time later Togedemaru woke up to a bunch of noises. Although he couldn't see well in the dark, he saw his trainer convulsing. Scared, Togedemaru ran and ran before tripping and rolling away.

**The Next Day**

Rai woke up with such a headache. Nope, scratch that, he was hurting everywhere. All he wanted to do was stay in bed. Wait, he thought, I'm not in my home. He looked around and saw just calm forest, not a Pokémon in sight. Zeraora isn't there also. Must've been a dream, he thought, I should stop staying outside too much. He was in a spot where the sun was hitting hard. He put his arm over his face to stop the sun's beams from hitting his face. But he didn't recognize the silhouette from his arm. He looked closer and recognized as a paw. A Zeraora paw. He looked right to see Zeraora, but it wasn't there. Although, he followed the paw down to his ruined jacket. The bottom half of the sleeve was torn open and on the top part of the shoulder yellow fur was peeking out. He saw his shirt ripped apart in the top with yellow fur popping out. Of his chest. He saw his pants ripped to pieces all over the ground. He looked to his other arm and it was also the same as his right. He proceeded to grab his camera and pointed it at himself and reluctantly took a photo. He looked at the screen and saw a Zeraora.

He was a Zeraora.

He let out a scream that should've shook the whole world.

**Meanwhile**

Togedemaru finds a Pokémon Center and enters it and exclaims at the nurse there to come with him. But the nurse doesn't understand. Although, as if luck has it, Aella was there waiting for her Pokémon to be healed.

"Togedemaru! What are you doing her?" Questioned Aella. Togedemaru wouldn't stop bouncing and exclaiming and started grabbing her socks to get her to come. Then the nurse came with Aella's PokeBalls. Aella thanked the nurse and proceeded to follow Togedemaru through the forest. Although she and Togedemaru froze when they heard an ear-piercing Pokémon shriek. At the direction of the sound many Pokémon came stampeding out of the forest. She then came across a place that had some ripped clothes, a large bag, and a yellow lightning bolt pendant.

"Rai," she mumbled. Although she heard something shift between the vegetation behind her. The bag was gone. She felt Togedemaru hide behind her legs. She heard the sounds of running fade away. Aella grabbed Togedemaru and hugged him. "Sh, sh. It's okay, we'll find him," Aella whispered.

Rai ran as fast as he could, occasionally tripping since he didn't know how to use his new legs. Once he got to a reasonable distance, he leaned on a tree and punched it, only to have his hand, er paw, hurt. Shaking off the pain, he sat down and went through the bag and pulled out his sandwich. He fumbled with the tight wrap since he didn't have any fingers only paws and didn't know how to use his claws. This is the worst luck I have ever had, he thought.


End file.
